Lights, Camera, Love!
by miss shakespere
Summary: Sakura goes on a Bachelorlike TV show, hoping to find the man of her dreams. What happens when she discovers it is Syaoran Li, her secret crush since fourth grade? Guess what! Chapter eight is UPPPPPPP!
1. Prologue

"Sakura!" a voice called. Sakura spun around, the box nearly toppling from her grasp. She peered behind the moving truck to see her friend Tomoyo waving from her shiny black Mercedes.

"Tomoyo! That car, it's beautiful!" Sakura squealed excitedly, hugging the box full of books. She nearly dropped it as Tomoyo pulled to the side of the road and hopped out, swinging the car keys. Her wavy black hair hung down her back and framed her porcelain face.

"It's new. I got a huge bonus last week. We just sealed the deal with Mr. Grape." She said nonchalantly, but with a huge grin on her face. Sakura smiled back, happy that her friend was doing well at her mother's business. Tomoyo's brown eyes glittered as she caught sight of the house.

"Sakura, it's so cute." She gasped in awe. Sakura sat down her box, for she was getting tired. She took a look at her Victorian home. The house was pale yellow in color, and formed a small 'L'. There was a small porch with a white railing that covered the door. Sakura decided to put her whicker chair on the porch. Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yep, it's a keeper." Tomoyo turned to her suddenly.

"I want to take you out to celebrate!" She squealed. Sakura was tempted, but shook her head.

"I really should be here for the movers." She motioned to the three brawdy men unloading the last of the boxes from their truck.

"Well, it looks like their almost finished. Please? We have SO much to catch up on!" Sakura pondered and smoothed her short auburn hair.

"Well…"

"Hey!" Tomoyo called a mover over. He was a big man with curly red hair and squinty eyes. "Mind if I steal her from you?" Tomoyo asked sweetly and winked. The mover blushed a little.

"Sure, no problem, we're almost finished anyway." He smiled back. Tomoyo reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change!" she yelled as she made her way to the Mercedes. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out her beloved house keys.

"Make sure to lock up when you're done." She handed him the keys and rushed to the car. She leapt into the passenger seat, and wordlessly, Tomoyo sped away down the tree-lined neighborhood.


	2. Tomoyo the matchmaker

"Table for two?" the host asked, his tan face very glum. Sakura could see he was bored.

"Yes please." Tomoyo piped up, smoothing out her pink polo shirt. Sakura thought it brought out the blush in her cheeks. The glum man led the two toward a table with two chairs next to a window.

"Window seat alright?" the man asked, clutching the menus.

"Perfect." Tomoyo finshed. They both sat and glanced at the menus. When the host had left, Tomoyo leaned in close.

"So, what's been going on lately? How's work?" She asked cheerfully. Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, fine." She lied. Actually, work wasn't going so well.

"Hi, I'm Amy, I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" The girl's grin was probably as fake as her bleached blonde hair.

"Just water for me thanks." Tomoyo said quickly.

"For you?" the waitress asked Sakura.

"Pepsi?" Sakura asked. The waitress nodded and rushed off.

"Tell me the truth, what's going on? I know you Sakura." Tomoyo crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"Well…" Sakura's voice trailed off. "Let's just say, journalism isn't as glamorous as I though it would be." She finished. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's hard at first, but it'll get better." She assured. Sakura glanced out the window.

"So," Tomoyo went on, "Is there a special someone yet?" Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow and waited, a sly smile on her face. Sakura gave an innocent grin and shook her head.

"No, not yet. I've just been so busy. Besides, I'm still recovering from my last relationship." Tomoyo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What! That was two years ago! Todd was a jerk, and you're still hung up on him?" Sakura nodded slowly and gave her friend that "so what" glare. Tomoyo shook her head sadly.

"Sakura, then I have no choice but to help you find the man of your dreams!" she declared excitedly as the waitress brought them their drinks. Sakura sank into her chair, mildly embarrassed.

"Really, Tomoyo, I think I just want to fly solo for a while." She reasoned, twirling a swirl of auburn hair around her finger. "Besides, I'm really hungry, can't we eat first? Then you can play 'Ms. Matchmaker'." Tomoyo agreed and they celebrated without speaking anymore about matchmaking.

That night after she dropped Sakura off at her house, Tomoyo went to her apartment and got to work.


	3. Tomoyo the betrayer

"Sakura, how's that article coming along?" Sakura's boss, Mr. Orange asked. Sakura sat in her cubicle at her typewriter and nodded.

"It's great sir." She answered flatly. He stood in the doorway, coffee cup in hand and smoothed out Hawaiian tie. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his thin gray hair. He was just shy of 40, but looked like a senior.

"That's good, those people need their recipes!" he exclaimed and moved to the next cubicle. Sakura banged her head on her desk. She pulled out a small mirror out of her purse and examined her face. Her flawless skin looked dry this particular day, and her emerald eyes were red from not getting enough sleep.

"Recipes, I hate recipes." She mumbled under her breath as she put a clean sheet of paper into the typewriter. As she typed, her mind wandered through the past week. She moved into her house, unpacked most of her things, saw Tomoyo…

"Tomoyo." She whispered and wondered what she was up to. At that moment, her cell phone went off. Sakura dug around for it in her purse and answered.

"Hello?" she asked quickly. There was lots of static, making it very hard to hear. Then it got very clear.

"Sakura, are you there?" a voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Sakura asked confused, the voice didn't sound familiar.

"It's me, Tomoyo!" the voice cried in disbelief. "Geeze, you don't know the sound of your best friend's voice?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, you just sound so different. So what's up?" There was a brief pause. "Tomoyo, what's going on?"

"You might be mad." She said softly. Sakura tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Tomoyo, nothing you could do could make me mad." Sakura laughed. She heard her pal take a deep breath.

"Well, okay, you see, Mr. Grape is the head of a television network and he wants us to produce a new show called "Lights, Camera, Love" and it where all these girls go on it and there is one guy and he chooses which girl he wants and I signed you up for it." Tomoyo spoke so fast, it took Sakura a moment to register exactly what she said.

"You, you what! YOU DID WHAT!" Sakura screamed in disbelief. The people in the cubicles next door, Rita and Nathan peered into Sakura's cubicle.

"Please Sakura, don't be mad, I just wanted to help you! I think it would be good for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, trying to calm her.

"I don't believe this, I can't believe you did this to me!" She her face hot and red. Rita and Nathan stood in the doorway now, listening intently. Sakura spun around in her seat and caught their eyes.

"Tomoyo, I have to go." She said shutting her cell phone. They both looked sheepish being caught eavesdropping.

"So, you heard that?" Sakura asked shortly, face burning. They both nodded, Rita pulled her curly brown hair into a ponytail.

"Honey, I think everyone heard that." She chuckled, her Southern accent thick. Nathan nodded.

"What was that about?" he asked intensely, clutching a water bottle. Sakura shook her head.

"My friend signed me up for some show." She said hotly, adjusting her hair clip. Rita and Nathan looked at each other excitedly, their mouths gaped open.

"What show hun?" Rita questioned.

"Something called 'Lights, Camera, Love?" Sakura answered and shrugged. Nathan dropped his water bottle and Rita gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she screamed. Nathan nodded with approval. He didn't talk much.

"That show is gonna be big! You know they're doing it LIVE?" she squealed.

"Wait, you heard about it? LIVE? That means if I screw up the whole world gets to see it?" Nathan nodded once more and Rita clapped her hands in excitement.

"The guy is supposed to be extremely handsome! You have to do it! I will love you forever!" Rita pleaded. Sakura wondered. Maybe she did need some excitement in her life. She was curious about the guy. To do or not to do?


	4. Tension in the limo

Sakura sat in the cool dark limousine with four other girls. They were talking quietly amongst themselves in their long glittering dresses. Sakura sat in the corner looking out the window as they sped along. She was nervous and wished she had never come. Of course, this couldn't have been helped, for Tomoyo had literally dragged her from her house, pushed her into the limo and waved goodbye, smiling.

"What do you do?" one of the girls asked Sakura. She was tan and had long blonde hair. Her dress was almost exactly the same color blue as her eyes. Sakura drifted out of her daze.

"Huh?" she answered stupidly.

"Your job, what is it?" the girl asked again, more slowly this time. The other girls snickered. Sakura blinked.

"Oh, I work for a paper where I live."

"And where is that?" the girl asked. Sakura didn't really like this girl much.

"Chicago." Sakura said simply, and turned again to face the window. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. Any more of it would cause her to vomit. She was nervous, but it almost felt like a surreal dream, very surreal. She anxiously smoothed out her black strapless dress for the 10th time she had been in the limo. She quickly and expertly clipped her short hair into a half-ponytail and bobby-pinned the stray strands. She wanted to look perfect for this mystery man, whoever he was.

"I've been modeling for the past 6 years." The blonde informed proudly. The other girls seemed impressed.

"You've probably heard of me. Evie Harris?" The other girls gasped excitedly.

"I've never heard of you." Sakura spoke suddenly. The car became dead silent. All of the girls' stares bore into her. _Where did that come from? _Sakura thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Evie said sweet as can be; though her icy eyes blazed menacingly.

"That is because I didn't give it." Sakura sniffed. _What are you doing idiot! Do you want them to tear you apart? _Evie only glared.

"Hey, let's sing a song!" One girl said quickly. She was shorter than Evie, but all the more pleasant. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed like a character. _Tomoyo, I really hate you right now, _she thought angrily. She will hate her a lot more, when finds out who the mystery man is! Tune in next time!

**Sorry this is going so slow, but I've got to build up the tension! I'll have the next chapter up and ready to go soon. Please let me know how you like it so far. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Meeting the mystery man

**Thanks guys so much for your reviews! They were really encouraging! Since I have nothing better to do, I'll update. Here's chapter 5, and it really long! Hope it's good **

**PS I have never read the Bachellor by sednaa, honest. This idea just sort of came to me the other day. I apologize for the confusion.**

As the sleek limo neared its destination, the driver called out.

"Ladies, you can turn on the TV if you want, it's live." He suggested cheerfully. Sakura didn't want to see, it would just make her feel worse. The happy girl with the brown hair turned on the tube and the other girls crowded around impatiently. They chattered excitedly, making it impossible to hear what was going on. Evie finally shh-ed them and the host of the show echoed throughout the car.

"For those of you just tuning in, welcome to 'Lights, Camera, Love!' the first reality show to be taped LIVE, that's right folks, I said LIVE! I'm your host, Lenny Stewart!" The girls squealed excitedly.

"Mmmm…he's pretty hunkalicious!" one girl growled. The others girls laughed and shook her heads. Even Sakura had to chuckle at this, even though she couldn't see the TV.

"Well, if the host is that good looking, imagine what the real guy looks like!" the happy girl exclaimed.

"Let me explain the rules of the show," the host began. "25 lovely women will arrive and our bachelor chooses one to propose to." Sakura's head snapped up.

"Engaged?" she exclaimed. "We have to get engaged?" the girls stared at her disbelievingly.

"You didn't know that?" one girl said. She had strawberry blonde curls and light olive eyes. She had a thick southern accent, just like Rita. Sakura was obviously out of the loop and only nodded her head sheepishly. Evie cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you probably won't have to worry about that." Her smile was kind, but her eyes stung.

"Now, we will show you an interview of our bachelor taped earlier." The scene changed and the girls went wild.

"Ohmygodheisgorgeous!" the southern girl screamed. Even Evie seemed impressed. Of course Sakura couldn't see the TV, nor hear what his name was. Go figure. She could hear his voice though, it was deep and husky, it was like velvet.

"I moved here from Hong Kong…" was all she heard. Hong Kong, the memories. She did know someone from Hong Kong, but it was a very long time ago, when she was still a kid. The interview was finished, and the host returned to the screen.

"We are now awaiting the fifth and final car. Are you ready Syaoran?" Sakura froze. _That name, it couldn't be, no way! _She thought with horror. _Tomoyo couldn't have possibly known, could she?_ Sakura sunk down into the leather seat as they pulled up the tree-lined drive. Sakura and the other girls could see the mansion up ahead. Sakura's stomach wrenched and her head spun. _Maybe it's a coincidence; maybe that's a popular name. _She tried to reassure herself, but it didn't work.

The girls waited anxiously and lined themselves up they way they were told earlier. Sakura remembered that part well; she was last, how convenient.

As the car pulled in front of the mansion, a man came and opened the limo door. The first girl to step out was a tall girl, with long legs, short black hair, and bee-stung lips. The others waited a minute, before the southern girl stepped out, her curls a massive poof. A moment later, the happy girl stepped out. When it was time for Evie to step out, she quickly gave Sakura an icy glare.

"Don't trip on the way out. It won't be edited." She smiled, flipping her long, golden hair over her shoulder and gracefully walked out. Sakura had to admit that even though she was evil, she was also drop dead gorgeous. _She is a model_, she reminded herself. Then, the moment was upon her. Now, for the 11th time, she smoothed out her dress and carefully but painfully climbed out.

Sakura glanced around her. All sprawled out on the lawn were the members of the crew, sticking cameras in her face. She tried to smile, and only hoped Tomoyo could see how miserable she was. In front of her were stone stairs, at the top stood _him. _Sakura wondered if it were too late to run. No she couldn't do that now. She took a deep breath and went stair after stair, closer to the truth. In a flash, she was at the top, and she saw him.

He has tall, with messy brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. _Those eyes…_

"Hi, I'm Syaoran." He said warmly, sticking out his hand. Sakura hesitated a bit. _My god, he really hasn't changed._

"I'm Sakura." She answered, shaking his hand, staring into his gorgeous eyes, eyes that she fell in love with all those years ago. He smiled at her, his teeth perfect. She took her cue to keep walking and enter the mansion, all the time wondering if he remembered.

**Woohoo, how'd you like them apples?**


	6. Episode 1 meet & greets

**Ok, by request, I have made this chapter verrrryyyyy long! It's not so bad either. Have fun reading!**

The inside of the mansion was very big and very grand, like a mansion from a movie. Sakura felt deeply that she didn't belong in such a place like this. There was a gorgeous winding staircase in the large foyer, and a chandelier the size of a car dangling above it. Sakura was suddenly aghast, not because of the room, but because someone had just placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly jerked her head back, hoping it was _him._ With a sinking feeling, she saw it wasn't, but just another member of the crew.

"You're supposed to go into the next room, just behind the staircase." He stated professionally. He quickly looked at her up and down.

"Nice dress." He said shortly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She finished and turned to leave. She didn't want his attention. She walked along behind the stairs as instructed and saw before her a dim hallway. At the end was an open door. She walked slowly, the red plush carpet beneath her. As she neared, she heard the quiet chatter and impatient laughing of the girls. She also heard Evie's cold voice. She didn't like that girl one bit, not at all. She was very rude, and Sakura had never been a fan of rude people. Suddenly, the happy girl appeared in the doorway and rushed at Sakura.

"There you are! I thought you got lost!" she screamed excitedly. The girl reached for her hand and viciously pulled her inside. Sakura was led to an empty green couch and sat. The happy girl sat next to her and crossed her legs. Her mouth burst into a wide smile, almost too wide for her small and delicate face.

"I'm Melanie, but my friends call me Mel." She thrust out her hand.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura took the hand and shook it lightly, trying to pretend she was as excited and happy as she.

"So what'd you think of him?" Melanie asked, scooting closer to Sakura.

"Oh, um, he's great." She stuttered, scooting a few inches back. She valued her personal space. Sakura looked up suddenly and caught Evie's evil glare. Sakura felt a chill.

"Good evening ladies!" The host sauntered in joyfully; _he _was standing at his side and casually ran a hand through his disarrayed hair, his gorgeous amber eyes beaming.

"Good evening." The ladies smiled sweetly, but not Sakura, she was trying to remember how to breathe. The crew had now entered the room, cameras, mics, and all, but Sakura let them disappear into the background. All she wondered was if he knew at all who she was, and what he was thinking.

"Well ladies, we have quite a night planned out for you." Lenny rubbed his hands together madly, a sly and cunning grin crossed his face. "Tonight, Syaoran will have the chance to get to know each and everyone of you." The girls looked at each excitedly, giggling a little. "Unfortunately, only fifteen of you will stay after our first elimination. The mood was suddenly cut and there was dead silence. Melanie cast Sakura a nervous glance, her mouth in a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Well, let's get to it." Syaoran smiled his adorable crooked smile, the exact same smile he had given Sakura in fourth grade. It had begun, and Sakura's world was about to flip-flop and turn inside out. Syaoran first spoke with a small group of girls: the southern girl with the poofy red hair and a quiet girl with soft eyes and a dreamy smile, Sakura could tell she was smitten with him, and she hated it. She couldn't wait until she got her chance to talk with him. She had also noticed the cameras followed him around everywhere. She hoped she wouldn't end up saying something dumb. Melanie suddenly nudged her in the stomach.

"What are you gonna say?" she asked happily. What was with this girl? Well, at least she was better than Evie, who sat with her quickly formed posse in the dimmest corner of the room. Sakura noticed one of girls was the tall girl with the bee-stung lips from the limo. She hadn't talked much.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just be myself." She answered honestly, smiling. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't get sent home tonight, it would be so humiliating!" Sakura nodded. It would be humiliating.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, well not really. He only had ten minutes with each group. The entire conversation wasn't filmed, just bits of it. The cameras sort of floated around, filming the rest of the girls, hunting for juicy drama. Sakura waited patiently her turn, and Melanie awaited loyally by her side. Suddenly, the moment came. Sakura felt her heart skip as Syaoran glided towards them. Then, something happened, something horrible.

"Excuse me." A sweet voice said. It was too sweet. Sakura watched helplessly as Evie suddenly slid onto the couch between Melanie and Sakura. She crossed her legs delicately and smoothed her baby blue dress.

"Good evening ladies." He smiled.

"Good evening to yourself." Evie replied teasingly, erupting into bubbly giggles. He looked at Evie for a second, than at Melanie. Finally, he looked at Sakura, and she could feel herself melt. She looked back. Their eyes were locked and Sakura told her self to breathe. She tried to read his face. He looked serious, sad, and almost, _regretful_. Evie cleared her voice loudly and Syaoran looked away, and Sakura caught her breath. He expertly slid in between Melanie and Evie, Sakura cut off in the corner, squished uncomfortably.

"So, how are you?" he asked politely. Melanie nodded, suddenly quiet, her face a mad blush.

"Fine." she answered simply. He nodded.

"What do you guys do?" he asked again, trying desperately to get some feedback.

"I model." Evie bragged. He laughed a little, but looked intrigued.

"Really?" he exclaimed. Evie smiled and giggled. He looked at Melanie expectantly.

"Oh, I work at a gym. I teach yoga." She answered. Sakura was certainly shocked. How could a hyper girl like her teach something so calming.

"And you?" he faced Sakura, his eyes became intense when he looked at her. Sakura smiled a weak smile.

"Well, it's nothing too impressive." She looked away from him, too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

"Go on, I won't laugh, I promise." He chuckled.

"I write a recipes column for a newspaper." She sighed. He broke his promise and laughed.

"A recipes column? What is that? I don't think I've ever heard of that!" he exclaimed, his eyes suddenly bright again. Sakura only smiled.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" she teased. Evie looked uncomfortable with all the attention he was giving Sakura.

"How much does that pay?" Evie questioned innocently, but Sakura could see the ice in her eyes.

"What's your last name?" Syaoran suddenly asked, completely cutting off Evie. He was still looking at Sakura, his gaze confused, like she was a puzzle that he just couldn't figure out. _Maybe he does remember me. _

"Kino…" she began, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Time's up ladies, I have to take him away now." Lenny appeared to fetch Syaoran away.

"He has important decisions to make." The almost-annoying host winked and walked away.

"Duty calls." He said smoothly, casting one more glance at Sakura.

"Good luck!" Evie called, but he was already gone. She slumped back in the chair and sighed disappointingly, angry she wasn't the center of attention. Wordlessly, she got up and skulked back over to her corner, where she was joined by her new followers.

"What is her problem?" Melanie piped up, twisting a strand of her light brown hair around her stubby finger. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know."

"He gave you a lot of attention." She sighed, almost enviously. Sakura shrugged again.

"I don't know, he was making fun of me though."

"Yeah, but it was like he almost _knew _you." She finished, her brown eyes bugging out of her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I guess it was the way he was looking at you." Her darted back and forth and finally settled on a spot somewhere on the ceiling.

"I've never met him." Sakura lied.

"Good, 'cause that's against the rules." Melanie breathed, still looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Melanie looked at Sakura earnestly and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess because it would effect the outcome of the show."

"What would happen if I did know him?"

"Well," she leaned in real close and whispered, "I guess you'd get kicked off." Sakura only nodded and crossed her arms. _Uh-oh._

* * *

"Ladies, it's time." Lenny walked into the small room that they had been herded into only a few minutes ago. The floor was marble, and there was a small table with a pile of small paper hearts. This was it: elimination time. 25 girls came in and only 15 girls would stay in. 10 girls would humiliatingly return home in defeat. Sakura hoped that she wouldn't be one of them. Syaoran walked in, his serious face turned bright.

"Good evening."

"Good evening." Some girls mumbled back, wanting to stay in his good graces.

"Syaoran, you know the rules, why don't you explain to the ladies." Lenny said encouragingly.

"Well, see, I have 25 beautiful ladies in front of me, each beautiful in her own way." Sakura couldn't help but smile, he had always been a gentleman.

"Unfortunately, I only have 15 hearts." He suddenly looked very sad, and in a way, Sakura felt for him, knowing how hard it must be to make a decision like this so soon.

"Well, it was very hard to make a decision, but I think I've chosen wisely." He glanced over at Lenny, who gave him a nod of approval.

"Ladies," Lenny began, "If you do not receive a heart tonight, I'm afraid you will have to return home." With that, it began. Syaoran bent over a little to grab a heart and felt it in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Lucy." He said. Sakura watched as the southern girl walked down towards him.

"Lucy, will you take this piece of my heart?" he asked.

"Yes!"she exclaimed happily. She took the heart and walked back up to her place in line. After that, it was all a blur. Sakura was deep in her thoughts as girl after girl went up to receive her heart. She noticed that bee-stung lip girl, whose actual name was Lana had gotten a heart, followed by the quiet girl with the soft eyes, whose name was Andie. After the 10th heart was given away, _her _name was called.

"Evie." She smiled and sauntered towards him, her model walk in full swing.

"Evie, will you take this piece of my heart." She giggled and touched his arm.

"Of course I will." She took it and walked back towards the line. She glanced over at Sakura and held up her heart victoriously. Melanie received the 13th heart. There were two left, and Sakura was beginning to lose hope. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be._

"Patricia." Sakura watched in pain as another girl walked up to claim her prize. Lenny walked up beside Syaoran and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There is one heart left. If you do not receive a heart tonight, you must leave." He repeated. Sakura couldn't hear him. _Please, please, please, please! _She pleaded as he picked up the final heart. She was sweating now, and thinking if she went home, Tomoyo was going to die.

"Sakura." He said finally. Sakura's head snapped up.

"Go that's you." Melanie whispered excitedly. Sakura's heart was on fire and her mouth went dry as she stumbled towards him. He looked at her intensely, his eyes burning.

"Will you except this piece of my heart?" he asked hopefully.

"That's really corny." She found herself mumbling. He gave a little chuckle.

"Just take it please." He whispered, smiling now. Sakura took it and walked back, breathing deeply. When she got back, she found Evie staring unbelievingly. Sakura waved her heart happily, enjoying watching the dread on her face grow.

"Ladies, thank you for joining us." Lenny said quietly. The ten dismissed girls left, hugging and saying their good byes. Then, they left, leaving 15 girls for round two. Just like that, it was over. But it was only the beginning.

**WEEEEEEE! That was long, hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. A bathroom rendezvous

**Yay! A short chapter! This means less work for me! Woohoooooooo!**

**Jkjk, I'm just warning you, there's a spoiler at the bottom…**

_Rinnngggg, rinnnggg, rinnnnngggg_

"Hello?" Sakura answered her cell phone, throwing herself on her bed. She was utterly exhausted.

"Sakura! Is that you?" Of course, it was her old buddy old pal, Tomoyo. "I saw you on TV!" she squealed delightedly. Sakura grunted, staring at the ceiling. "Wow can you believe that he's…"

"Syaoran?" Sakura finished for her, obviously sounding angry. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Sakura accused. There was a pause.

"Well…maybe, maybe not." Tomoyo stated coyly.

"Is any one in here?" a soft voice called. Standing in the doorway was the quiet girl, Andie. Sakura looked at her a moment and whispered quietly in to the phone.

"I have to go."

"But, Sakura, I have to tell you something!" Tomoyo protested loudly. Andie only stared, her eyes like deer in a headlight. Sakura silently shut the phone, silencing Tomoyo's rant. Andie walked wordlessly over to the unoccupied bed next to Sakura's and glanced at her black suitcase. Sakura sensed she knew what she was thinking. Rule number 1: no contact with outside influences.

"Hey there!" Sakura brightened, trying to change the subject. She glanced over at two over empty beds set near the corner.

"Are other people coming?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell." Andie spoke up, looking Sakura square in the eye.

"Thanks, it won't happen again, I promise." she answered. Ironically at that very moment, her cell phone went off again. Both girls froze and Sakura chuckled nervously, taking the phone in her hand.

"Better turn this off." Andie was silent for a long time, unpacking her suitcase. Sakura stuck her phone in her pocket; she'd check it later.

* * *

The numbers on the clock glared 2:37 AM. While her roommates slept, Sakura found she couldn't. The room was quiet, except for Andie's loud snoring. Strange that she was so quiet awake, but so loud asleep. _Sleep, please let me sleep…_Sakura thought, closing her eyes, embracing unconciousness.

"Sakura?" a soft voice called from somewhere. Sakura remained still, wondering if she had imagined it.

"Sakura, are you there?" there was a soft knocking at the door. _You've got to be kidding me._ Sakura rose drowsily from her warm bed and walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" she asked sleepily, and slightly annoyed.

"Just open up." The voice called. She opened it with a startling creak. A dim

light was coming from somewhere, barely, but visibly illuminating the shape standing before her.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" She yawned, not yet aware he was seeing her in her cotton boxers and thin tank top. He took her hand.

"Syaoran!" she realized it wasn't a dream, but reality.

"Shhh, I have to talk to you." He whispered huskily, leading her into the dark

hallway. He smelled good, like soap. Sakura liked this smell, but it smelled especially good on him. He led her into a small room and shut the door. I didn't take long for her to realize that she was in the bathroom, alone, with _him, in the dark._

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" she whispered into the darkness. He was still holding her hand.

"I have to know something. Do you remember me?" He asked seriously. Sakura let out a laugh. He had no idea how much she remembered him.

"Yes, I do remember you." She laughed. "Do you remember me?" she questioned eagerly. He squeezed her hand. Then he laughed too.

"How could I possibly forget about you? The moment I saw you tonight, I knew it was you, but I didn't want to scare you, in case you didn't remember." Sakura squeezed his hand back. It was warm.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." She breathed. "It's so good to see you again. We have a lot to catch up on." All of a sudden, he wrapped her in a warm embrace, his scent surrounding her, his hair pressed against her cheek. She was glad it was dark, that way he couldn't see her blush.

"We can't tell anyone about this." He said seriously. "You'll get kicked off. I really don't want that to happen." She felt her face get hot. In fact, the whole room felt hot, or maybe it was her being with him. She could've sworn this was a dream.

"You should get some sleep. I should too, we both have a big day tomorrow." He said thoughtfully, opening the bathroom door. Sakura felt the blast of cool air.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." She yawned again as he walked her back up to her door. "This is so weird!" Sakura sighed, opening her door. She saw Syaoran nod slowly. He bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her face was on fire!

"Good night." He whispered, walking down the hall.

"Good night." she mumbled happily. She shut the door and quietly crept into her now cool bed. She lay there and for the first time all night, she really smiled, and meant it.

**Yeah that's right, he remembers… **

**next chapter, by request, EVIE DIES!**

**Lol just kidding, like I'd really kill her off, _yet…_**


	8. Mail time & coffee spills

**I AM SO SORRY!! I haven't updated in months!…I've been pretty busy. But, here you go! Enjoy ;)**

"WE'VE GOT MAIL!" the voice squealed throughout the house. Sakura lay in her bed, her face smashed against her pillow. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Melanie jumped on Sakura's bed, jumping excitedly up and down. Sakura awoke with a start, her green eyes wild.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"We've got mail!" Melanie giggled, waving a letter in her hand. Sakura only sighed as two more girls flew in.

"Let me see! Let me see!" one of them squealed, her hazel eyes bright. Her long black hair hung down her back like a blanket. _Patricia, _Sakura remembered drowsily. It only got worse when the cameramen came in, shoving their camera into Sakura's face, looking for her shock, surprise, and happiness. There was shock and surprise, but the happiness was non-existent.

"No!" Sakura wailed defensively, waving her hands in front of her face. She didn't want the world to see her bed head and the drool hanging on the corner of her mouth. Patricia successfully retrieved the letter from Melanie and fled the room happily. Melanie grabbed Sakura's wrist and tugged her out of bed.

"Come on!" she yelled joyfully. She dragged Sakura out into the cold hallway and down the grand staircase into the kitchen. The cameramen were at their heels, following closely. Once Sakura felt the freezing kitchen tile beneath her feet, she'd had enough. She ripped her hand out of Melanie's grip and went to sit at the counter. Melanie hadn't noticed; she was standing behind Patricia, reading fervently. Sakura didn't care about some letter. She wanted coffee.

"Good morning." A voice stung sweetly. Sakura shifted in her seat to find Evie, not one strand of her golden hair out of place. She took the empty chair next to her. Sakura remained silent.

"How are you this morning?" she asked politely, her blue eyes blazing beneath her tanned skin. Sakura didn't answer, but only nodded, her eyes fixed on the coffeepot across the room.

"Today's going to be a good day." Evie went on smoothly, adjusting her silver charm bracelet.

"Why's that?" Sakura sighed. Evie smiled slyly and cocked an eyebrow, something she liked to do a lot.

"Today we go on our first date." She said simply, absently tugging at a strand of her hair. Sakura nodded and got up from the chair. She didn't want to talk to Evie, or even be around her. She avoided the small throng of girls gathered around the letter. Sakura didn't want to read it yet. All she wanted to do was drink coffee.

"Ladies, today I will take a group of five girls on an exciting date," one girl began, only stopping to squeal with absolute delight. This squeal was followed by several other squeals and giggles. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she reached for an empty mug.

"The girls joining me today will be Lisa, Patricia, Amy, Andie, and…" Sakura poured her coffee and began to walk back over to the sugar on the counter.

"Sakura." The girl breathed disappointedly as she saw her name was not on the list. Sakura froze and stupidly dumped her mug all over the linoleum floor. The other girls only watched, mouths agape as the coffee-lake formed and oozed across the counter.

"Surprised?" Evie grinned meanly. Sakura realized what happened and turned bright red, the camera-men watching with great intensity. _Great job Kinomoto, you screwed up._

"Oops," she whispered as a weak smiled crossed her face. The other girls only burst out laughing, grabbing wads of paper towels to mop up the floor. Sakura joined them and quickly realized it was going to be an extremely long day.

The doorbell rang at noon. Sakura was still in the bathroom, getting ready for the group date. As she attempted to tame her wild hair, she could feel something burning in her stomach. She hadn't been on a date since her break-up, she didn't even know if she remembered how to date. She could hear the squealing of girls as the front door opened.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Syaoran's voice was deep and warm. Sakura chuckled when she heard him from downstairs. He seemed so happy and carefree now, a complete opposite of his childhood self. "Where's Sakura?" She heard him say. She smiled to herself. _He actually noticed I wasn't there…_

Sakura felt a mesh of feelings as she descended the stairs. She saw him and just wanted to faint! He was like a model, a Greek god, and an angel. _My angel, _she thought slyly, wanting at that moment to just beat up all the other wannabe lovers and run away with him. She remembered the night before and began to feel hot again. As she felt the plush carpet under her feet, she wondered, what if he just wants to be friends? He smiled a quirky smile when he saw her.

"There you are!" He exclaimed happily. The other girls plastered fake smiles on their plastic faces and followed him out the door. Sakura followed, the cameramen at her heels, as usual. Outside in the stone courtyard, a limo sat, waiting to take them on their adventure.

"Where are we going?"

**Where should they go? I feel so bad for not updating in so long, I'm going to let you, yes YOU, decide where they should go on their date!**


End file.
